Because of our recognition that a) appropriate treatment for almost all types of malignant disease remains experimental at this time and, b) adequate experimental data can best be derived as a result of collaborative efforts and c) man's recent therapeutic advances have come from such efforts and, d) most innovations are best defined in a cooperative manner, and e) this institution can best utilize its capabilities cooperatively, we have committed considerable effort and resources to full participation in the Southwest Oncology Group. In order to further extend the capabilities of the Group and expand our own collaborative studies, we have become more active in the Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) and plan to participate in forthcoming cancer control research and prevention studies. Patients studied are adults with hematologic malignancies or solid tumors. They are treated with investigational drugs or investigational combination drug protocols developed by the principal investigator, his associates or other members of the Southwest Oncology Group. As we are committed to the multidisciplinary approach to management, surgical, radiological and immunological approaches will be employed and studied as well. Types of studies will include pilot trials for antitumor activity (Phase II) as well as all Southwest Oncology Group approved Phase III, adjuvant and cancer control studies. An ancillary objective which will be realized as a by-product of this research is improved education in these areas for students, housestaff and primary physicians and the provision of a scientific milieu for the approach to managing malignant diseases. The most direct objective, of course, is the collaborative development of treatment programs which will ultimately effect cure in increasing numbers of patients with malignant disease and the delivery of these treatment programs to all who can benefit from them even reaching the community hospital when possible.